Nakaii Nara
Nakai Nara ( 奈良ナカイ) Is a defected Konoha ninja who was named a prodigy by her Clan and Parents. Background From a young age Nakai was named a prodigy as she had excellent control over the clans Shadow Release, she had a brother, he was a bit younger than her and Nakai forgot his name, he was expected to be in the Ino-Shika-Cho instead of his older sister, Nakai. Nakai's brother, Shikamaru, was favortived by their parents because he had inherited their fathers intelligence. She never joined the Anbu as she declined the position, saying she didn't want any special treatment or to graduate early compared to her classmates, this made her parents upset as they had Trained Shikamaru for the position she herself was going to take as the first child. She went into the academy and was at the top of her class for most of her time there. When she graduated she got put into a team with 2 complete strangers she never met before, and didn't really get along, her brother, was put in a team with the Ino-Shika-Cho, Shikamaru was the opposite of her as he actually enjoyed his team and school. When she got entered into the Chunin exams, she refused to try as she saw no point, gaining looks from others in the exams and her team mates, and essentially giving up on the village. She hated the treatment she got because of her skills, and luckily, the Akatsuki invited her one night because of her skill. The next day she packed her things and left her village behind. Shikamaru still regards his sister as stronger than him to this day. Personality As a child, Nakai was very easy-going, but stood her ground. Shikamaru was always favorited by her parents, and this made Nakai upset and always felt like she didn't do enough and so she trained harder, but eventually gave up. When she entered the academy, she made many friends and was at the top of the class. She became more open and was considered funnier but was lazy. Once she joined the akatsuki, she immediately had to grow up and adjust. She became more mature and loyal to her leader, Pein. She is still laid back and easy going aswell as lazy, but loyal and still childish even if she is a S rank criminal. Abilities One of her specialities is speed, as from a young age she had always been faster than others her age. Nara Clan Technique She has always been very talented in her Clans technique, as from a young age she was able to use the technique without hand signs. Now, at the age of 18, she is able to freely manipulate her clans technique wither it be with her feet, hands or finger as long as some part of her is touching a surface. Chakra Distribution This allows Nakaii to slowly send out her own chakra through the use of a seal to block their opponents chakra flow, rendering them useless if they rely on genjutsu or ninjutsu. Medical Ninjutsu She knows some medical ninjutsu, but isnt very talented in it, being able to heal. She was taught the basics by her Genin Sensei. Summoning Weasel Ninja-Weasels are trained in speed and stealth, they have no kekkai genkai but are great for invasions as summoning weasels has never been heard of before, and so would never be expected. Deer As a ninja of the Nara clan, she can summon deer who can have many different talents and kekkai genkai, she has a deer that can use wood style and one that can Appearance Nakai Nara's outfits are in the image to the right, and a detailed (ish) description of each. She has black eyes and black hair, and paints her nails a light blue. Battle Outfit Her battle outfit consists of a red and white outfit with her hair tied up and a hair clip in her hair. This outfit is a 2 piece. Winter Outfit This outfit, as probably obvious is worn during winter. She wears a long sleeve top, a scarf and some leggings with a skirt. Her hair is worn in a loose pony that is almost out (Picture) Party Outfit This outfit is red and black, so she doesn't draw to much attention to herself. Its a dress (In the picture) with a black rose. Her hair is the same as the Winter Outfit Casual As your would expect, this outfit is the outfit she normally wears. Its a blue and yellowish outfit with a blue rose. Her hair is the same as the winter outfit Swimwear This outfit is a one piece swimsuit that is black/gray and yellow. Her hair is up like in her battle outfit. Category:Used OC